Final Fantasy Extravaganza
by Lupus Regnum
Summary: What happens when all of the Final Fantasy's go through a random competition? Find out! FF 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,12,small cameos and some OCs. Expect randomness!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so let's give this diclamer thing a shot. First off I do not own Final Fantasy. This story is very silly (this is your warning). And there won't be to many parings (That does not mean that there won't be any!

* * *

Chapter 1

Cloud walked into Seventh Heaven to find Yuffie at the bar laughing with Tifa.

"What are you two laughing about?" The spiky haired man asked.

"Oh, Cloud! You're back from your delivery early!" Tifa immediately ran out from behind the bar and hugged him.

"Yeah, turns out some raging fast food mascots torched his place, with him in it." The blond man said.

"That's unusual." Tifa responded, hugging him tighter. "Still, I'm glad you're safe."

Cloud heard some muffled laughing from Yuffie's direction and shot a glare towards the little ninja, who quickly turned back to her drink.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?"

Cloud broke free from Tifa's grip and looked behind him to see a man in a red cloak standing there.

"No Vincent, you aren't"

"If you're sure…" The brooding man said, as he walked over and sat down next to Yuffie, pouring himself a scotch.

"Hmph!" Yuffie said, glancing at the drink. "Hey Tifa, whats the legal drinking age around here?"

"Umm…" Tifa pondered for a bit. "21." The bartender said

"Phooey!" the young ninja turned back to her non-alcoholic drink.

Cloud whispered to Tifa "isn't it 19?"

"Yup." Tifa said, a small grin forming on the side of her mouth as she headed back to the bar to pick up her drink.

"#&$in' piece of *$&!" A blond man with a cigarette came into the room, holding some mechanical contraption that was slightly burning and smoking profusely.

Cloud's attention turned to the explicit man. "Cid, your here too?"

"What's it to ya." The man said as he lit his cigarette on the contraption.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Oh my goodness!" Tifa exclaimed "Cid, what did you do to the toaster?"

"Hehe, turned the thing into a bomb!"

"Should it really be on fire then?" Vincent asked without even looking at it.

"No, I suppose not." Cid waved it around, eventually putting out the fire.

Cloud shook his head to clear the thought and asked "So, where's Red?" he followed everyone's gaze down to his own feet, and sure enough, right there was a red lionish creature.

"Hello." Red XIII said coolly.

After staring and wondering how Red XIII got there without him noticing, Cloud looked back up to everyone else and asked "So, is everyone here then?"

"That's right foo!" A large dark skinned man with a gun in place of his hand came into the bar. "And why you askin' where Red was, and not wonderin' 'bout me? Not that I'm complaining or nuthin'."

"Stuff it Barret." A black and white cat doll walked in. "He didn't ask about me either."

"Hey Cait Sith!" Yuffie shouted from across the room.

"Do you have to be so freaking loud?" Vincent asked.

"What! Do ya have a problem with it!?" the uppity ninja yelled.

"Let me think about it……….…..yes." The cloaked man said.

Yuffie picked up her drink and threw it at Vincent. "There!" she stuck her tongue out at the cherry smelling soaked man and stormed off towards the others.

"Well, now that everyone's here, I suppose that you can all see this." Cait Sith pulled a letter out of his cape.

"Let me see that" Cloud took the letter from the cat.

"Geez louise, let someone else do something once in a while." Cait Sith said.

Cloud just ignored the little furball and read "it says that we are invited to a competition, participation is not necessary."

"So who would purposely go to something like that?" Tifa asked

"Me, that's who," Cid said.

"Why?" the brunette said.

"To use this thing" The smoking man said, motioning to the toaster.

I wanna go!" Yuffie said leaping up and down in excitement.

"I'll go as well" Vincent said.

"Oh, then I don't want to anymore" the ninja said.

"We'll get you a mucho grande excelente Sunday." Cloud offered.

"When we leavin'!" Yuffie instantly perked up.

"Hmm" Vincent thought "you do realize that means 'much big excellent right?"

"Nope, all I care about is the taste!" the ninja said.

"Whatever…" the cloaked man mumbled.

"Come on foos! Let's go!" Barret joined in.

"Deneh told me to get out of the house more." Red XIII said

"Hold it, who the hell is Deneh?" the dark skinned man asked.

"Is she your wife?!" Yuffie jumped in.

"Not really, more like my fiancée." The red beast said.

"Heh, you go Red" Cid laughed "and spiky hasn't even done it with a chick who's throwing herself all over him!"

Tifa shot a dagger like glare at Cid.

"We have so 'done it'." Everyone turned towards Cloud and Tifa. "I probably shouldn't have said that…"

Just then a bus came swerving up and stopped inches from 7th Heaven.

"Enough chit chat lads and lassies, our ride is here." Cait Sith said in a Scottish accent.

"Why're ya Scottish now foo?!" Barret asked.

"I'm not quite sure, must be a programming glitch" the now Scottish puppet said.

Meanwhile, in Reeve's office.

"#&$, stupid voice controls!" Reeve said, as he started tampering with random switches and buttons.

A man in a grey suit poked his head in and said, "Sir, you have a meeting with the board in five minutes.

'_All well' _Reeve thought, "This will just have to wait." He said as he jammed the reset button on Cait Sith's control panel.

Back at 7th Heaven.

"What's wrong with Cait Sith?" Cloud asked.

The cat-like machine had stiffened and fallen over.

"I don't know" Cid said walking over to it, "hmm, maybe if open it up I might be able to figure it out. He said as he lit another cigarette.

Out of the blue Cait Sith jumped up and said "I don't denken so herrn!

"Does anyone else know what it just said?" Cid asked.

"Maybe you should open it up anyway." Yuffie said.

"Berühren sie mich und sterben sie!" the cat said.

"Let's leave it alone for now." The smoker said.

"Danke, jetzt wartet unsere fahrt." Cait Sith said and walked out to the bus.

Cloud shrugged and left, followed by the rest of the group.

As he entered he noticed the light brown haired driver looked like he was around 19, but acted like a child.

"Hi!" the driver waved to everyone as they walked by.

'_He's kinda cute!' _Yuffie thought as she took the seat behind the driver.

Cloud boarded and proceeded to a window seat closer to the back, Tifa took the seat next to him.

Cid took a seat up front, "Hey, Vince, sit here!" he said, patting the open seat next to him.

"Very well" Vincent said, ignoring the waving teen and the fact that Yuffie was staring at him.

"Dumme stücke mist!" Cait Sith said from outside, "Unten gesetzt mit!" Red entered with the

German cat in his mouth, "You could be a little more gracious" Nanaki said, as he put Cait Sith on the floor and curled up on a seat.

"Yeah, you guys are always leavin' me behind!" Barret complained, as he entered and sat down behind Cid and Vincent.

"So," the young ninja said "do you wanna go and get some ice cream sometime."

"Hey, Yuffie" Cid started "stop askin' random guys to buy you ice cream."

"Hey!" Yuffie exclaimed "I'm goin' out with him, the least he can do is buy me ice cream!"

Vincent leaned over to Cid, "Could she have a bigger ego?"

"Only if that guy says yes." Cid laughed.

"Okay!" The over the top happy driver responded ever cheerfully.

"Oh, Sh-"Cid started.

The driver gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Can we start driving?" Cloud asked from the back.

"That's you" Vincent whispered to the unwitting driver.

"Oh!" he said noticing the wheel in front of him. "Let's go!"

The bus left for their destination, swerving every which way.

* * *

'_I'm bored.'_

The lone man thought to himself in his dorm room, as he sat up on his bed.

'_It's been rather quiet lately, Zell left to study spaceships in Esthar, Rinoa enrolled in some classes at Balamb Garden, Selphie started up a band over in the Quad, Quistis was back being a teacher and Irvine, well_-'

A loud banging noise on the door snapped him out of his thought.

"Yo, Squall open up!"

'_Zell was back.' _He thought to himself, as he opened the door.

"You're back early." Squall said, crossing his arms.

"That's right!" the energetic teen said "And you won't believe what I heard!"

'_Oh, God.'_ He thought to himself. "What they have a sale on hot dogs or something."

"WHAT, Where!" the blond readily responded, looking back and forth.

"Sarcasm Zell." He said as he placed his head in his hand.

"Oh, heh heh, I get it." He replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"You were going to say something." Squall was getting agitated.

"Sorry, the whole hot dogs on sale thing got me there." Zell said sheepishly

"Zell!" He had no intention of putting up with this for much longer.

"Hey, look all business." The SeeD straitened himself out. "Sir, I have come here to deliver a most urgent letter!"

"Let me take a look." He snatched the letter from his stiff comrade.

He scanned through, only paying half attention; Zell was starting to turn blue from holding his breath to long.

"At ease Dincht."

Zell inhaled deeply. "Oh, thanks man, I almost passed out!"

"It's an invitation." Squall interjected.

"Excuse me?" He asked, face regaining color.

"The letter is an invitation to some sort of competition; it says 'Fighters from all across the universe have been called to participate in the events' pretty vague on what the 'events' are." He said unsure.

"Sounds eerie, what do you think?" Zell asked.

"I think……It sounds like fun." He said a small grin formed on the side of his face.

"Oh, maaan." The martial artist said, saddening.

"Dincht, gather Rinoa, Irvine, Quistis and Selphie. Then all of you will proceed to my office."

"All right." He started to mope away. "Let's see now, Rinoa is probably in homeroom right now with Quistis teaching, Selphie will be in the Quad, and Irvine…" Zell pondered for a moment. "Hey! Squall! Where's Irvine!"

"Just look for groups of female students." He called over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah."

After rounding up the whole group, some force necessary, they met in Squall's office.

"So, why have we been called here?" Quistis asked. "I need to return to my class, my students are waiting."

"Don't worry instructor, I don't think they really listen anyway." Squall responded. "I know I didn't." He mumbled under his breath.

"I listen!" Rinoa said cheerily.

"Yeah, but you need all the help you can get." The Irvine spoke up. "That's why you always hang around Squall for protection, isn't it?"

"Hey, I can take care of myself you know!" She said getting a little angry.

"Whoa now!" The cowboy took a step back. "Alright fine you don't need Squall, nope, you'd be better off without him." He said a little panicky.

Squall took a step forward; both him and Rinoa had maddened expressions and were slowly closing in on Irvine.

"Um, heeey, were all friends here right?" He said backing off, but they continued to come, seeing no other way, Irvine ran and jumped out one of the oversized windows and landed on a moving bus.

After watching him fall Squall turned back to the others. "Now then, about why you were called here"

"Umm." Selphie interjected. "Shouldn't we wait for Irvine to come back?"

"We'll just fill him in later." The SeeD commander said. "It appears, from sources unknown, that we have been invited to a competition of…Something." He said pulling out the letter.

"So what did you want us for, I was watching some guy try to beat the Tetris world record!" Rinoa joyfully added.

"What ever happened to being a good listener, hmm?" Quistis craned towards Rinoa.

"Eep!" Rinoa squeaked, taking refuge behind Squall.

"Don't make me separate you two." Squall said jokingly.

"Heeeey! You meany!" Rinoa said stepping out from behind Squall and putting her hands on her sides.

"Alright people back to business." Squall demanded. "The letter says that you have the choice of attending, but, I'm gonna be honest with you, you guys don't have a choice, were going and that's final."

"That's not fair."

"Told ya."

"I don't really see why-"

"Okay!" Selphie said, almost too quickly, making all heads turn towards her. "What?"

"You three should be more like Selphie." Squall said. "She readily follows me wherever I go."

"Um, actually the drummer in my band just had a bad breakup with his girlfriend and the guitarist has a chest cold, so they don't really want to play. And besides, it's REALLY boring around here. The brunette said defiantly.

*Annoying intercom noise*

"Commander Squall, a bus has arrived to transport you to the dimensional rift (Whatever that is), please report to the parking lot immediately". Nida said from just above them.

*Annoying intercom noise*

"Nida I'm right here, you don't have to use the intercom." Squall said slightly annoyed.

"I know sir" The young SeeD said. "It's more fun this way."

_Whatever_. He thought as he sighed. "All right everyone let's head down."

The five crammed into the small elevator and headed for the parking lot. They walk over to the bus, and start to board.

Squall, in an attempt at being chivalrous walked over stood next to the door and said, "Ladies first." Rinoa and Selphie giggled to each other as they walked by, Quistis seemed amused, if only slightly and for his own amusement, he repeated himself as Zell walked by. "Ladies first" he smiled to himself as Zell got a little grumpy.

As Squall sat down he took note of the cowboy shaped imprint on the roof, how it smelled suspiciously like barbeque and where everyone was sitting, Rinoa took the seat directly next to him, Zell purposely took a seat far away from Squall (Probably for his earlier comment), Selphie sat all the way in the back of the bus and Quistis sat up front, right behind the driver, who was a short round balding man.

"Saddle up!" the balding man said "Were hitting the road."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I'm back with another chapter of Final Fantasy wierdness! And remember everyone, reviews are always nice to get, on that subject, a special thanks to OCV and the quiet ninja. I'm sorry, but I don't quite have the personalities down that well, so bear with me please!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Uwee hee hee hee!" a freakish clown laugh could be heard throughout the halls of Vector.

"Ugh! Master Kefka gives me the creeps." A soldier said to a maid.

"Really, I heard he was doing experiments on humans!" the maid replied.

"Excuse me." the soldier heard from behind him and turned around to see a group of people standing there.

A blond man in a blue vest and bandana asked. "Where's Kefka?"

"Why would you want to see that clown on purpose?" the maid said.

"My friends and I want to kick the crap out of him." The man said nonchalantly.

"Oh, in that case, he's right up those stairs, it's the obvious looking door." The soldier said.

"Thanks." The bandana wearing man said.

"No prob." The soldier said, turning back to talk to the maid.

"Hmm" a blond man in green and purple stepped forward, "Hold on Locke."

"What is it Edgar?" Locke said.

Edgar took Locke out of the maid and soldiers' earshot "Isn't this a little too easy? I mean, the guards just let us walk right on in without explanation when we told them we were here to kill Kefka." He said.

"You're right…let's not listen to any more guards!" Locke said.

"We should go around the other way; I bet they have a huge ambush waiting for us right up those stairs." Edgar laughed haughtily.

"Alright everyone, were turning around!" the thief said.

"Why?" a woman with green hair asked.

"Because Terra, we have figured out that an ambush is waiting for us up those stairs." Locke said matter-of-factly as he and Edgar ran down the hallway that they came from.

The rest of them all sighed and ran after them.

Just then Kefka came down the stairs, unguarded, with a newspaper humming some clownish music.

"M-m-m-master Kefka, wh-what are you doing here?" the soldier asked, hoping that Kefka didn't hear the earlier conversation.

"Hey, even evil people have to go to the little clown's room sometimes." Kefka responded.

"Eww" the soldier cringed.

Then the little clown's room door opened and a person came out.

"Who dares to use my bathroom?!" Kefka asked.

"It clearly says 'clown' not 'Kefka'. A clownish thing said.

"Hmm, you are very clowny…what's your name clown?" the maniacal man said.

"I am…Gogo!" it said.

"Gogo? Like the dancer?" Kefka asked.

"Not quite," Gogo said "my gogo is more like the…something."

"I see…" Kefka said.

"Well, I'm off to return to my friends now, were looking for an evil clown that we want to kill" the mimic said.

"Good luck with that!" Kefka said as Gogo walked away. "Well, I'm off." he said as he walked into the little clown's room.

"That was far too scary!" the soldier said, curling up on the floor and started sucking his thumb.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the capital.

"Okay were lost." Locke said.

"That's what we've been saying for the last hour!" a blond man with a ponytail said.

"Now, now, dear brother," Edgar started, "Oh, you were saying something; we weren't listening to you."

"Sabin's right you know!" an annoying little blonde girl said.

"That's great," Sabin said, "I mean if Relm's the only one backing me…it makes me very sad.

"Humph!" Relm said.

"Okay people, were not getting anywhere together, so let's split up." A silver haired man in a black coat said.

"Setzer is right!" an older samurai said.

"Very well, if both Setzer and Cyan agree" Locke said.

"Well then," Edgar started "Terra, if you will…" he said, extending his hand to her.

"Come on idiot!" Sabin said, dragging Edgar off.

"Wait take me back! I'll see you later my love!" the king said, as his brother took him down the hall, out of view.

"Come now Relm." Strago, an extremely old man said.

"Okay, Grandpa!" the girl said excitedly.

"Being called grandpa makes me feel old." The wrinkly old man said.

"But you ARE old." Relm responded as they left down another hall.

"Me go with Cyan!" a prehistoric looking teen with mossy green hair said.

"Very well Gau." Cyan said as he walked down the hall with the primitive youth.

Locke looked between Terra and Celes, a blonde woman who was formerly an imperial general and said, "Okay Setzer, I think you would be fine by yourself."

"Excuse me?" Setzer started, "I think you, being the sneaky thief that you are, should be the one to go by himself."

"Humph, well I don't get where you're coming from making all of the decisions around here!" Locke said.

Locke felt a tap on his shoulder, "Excuse me, Locke" he turned around to see Terra standing there, "Celes and I were waiting for you two to decide on who we go with, but you guys seem to be having a rather engrossing conversation, so were just going down that hall and you two can go together as well." she finished and walked down a hall with Celes.

After watching in disbelief as the two women turned around a corner.

"Idiot!" Setzer said scornfully.

"Freak!" Locke retorted disdainfully.

Meanwhile.

"Sabin, why do you insist on dispatching our foes without even letting me do any fighting?" Edgar asked, lifting a hockey mask off of his head and setting a chainsaw down.

"Because brother, I'm afraid of what you might do with that chainsaw of yours." Sabin said.

"Hmm…Oh, look a small group of soldiers!" the king said as he pulled his hockey mask down over his face and started his chainsaw up.

"Aw crud," the martial artist said "I've got to stop him before he kills me! Um, let's see, up, up-right, right, down-right, down, down-" he was cut off by a loud metal shredding noise and a shower of red.

"See," Edgar said walking up taking his mask off "you aren't even so much as cut."

"Yeah, whatever," Sabin said as he grabbed his brothers cape and wiped his face off with it.

Edgar grabbed his cape from his brother, "Alright, let's go through that door then." He said.

"Sure…" the blond, spiky haired man said as they entered the room and noticed a split-off.

"Hmm, which way now?" the king asked.

"Wait, I hear someone…" Sabin said.

"You know, I think we ARE lost." A faint voice said from down one of the hallways.

"Get ready!" the martial artist said, "And put the chainsaw down!"

"You're no fun at all!" Edgar said, setting down his chainsaw and grabbing a lance from his back.

Just then Terra and Celes came into the room from one of the passages.

"Of course were lost!" Celes yelled at Terra.

"Hello ladies!" the blond haired king said.

Terra ran past Edgar and over to Sabin, "Oh, Sabin, there you are! We thought we were lost and were never going to get out of here!" the green haired woman said.

"So it would seem that all roads lead here." A familiar voice said.

"Celes looked down another hallway and saw Cyan and Gau heading towards them.

"Gau like Edgar!" the young green haired boy ran up to the king on all fours and hugged his leg.

"Ugh" Edgar moaned at first, but decided not to rude to the child and hesitantly patted him on the head.

"What's all this then?" an older voice came from down another hall.

"Strago! Relm!" Cyan said.

"Edgar! Hey, Edgar!" Relm hurriedly ran over to the man.

"What am I? An orphanage?" Edgar asked his brother who only laughed at him.

"What's a vacuum cleaner?" the girl asked.

"What do you talk about with that old man? All he ever talks about with me is 'the good old days'!" the blond king said.

"I think I'm going over to the other side of the room" Sabin said as walked away from his brother and the children.

"&$#!" some very loud cursing was heard from one of the two halls no one came from.

"&*# you!" more cursing was heard.

"All of us are here but-" Cyan started.

"No way, it's all your fault!" Locke came into view.

"How can it be my fault? I was fine with going with the both of them, you $&#!" Setzer yelled

"Oh, really? And whose idea was that in the first place? Mine that's whose, you piece of $#%!" Locke snapped.

"Oh, come on!" the silver haired man started "there is absolutely no way either of those two would ever want to be near a smelly thief like you!"

"Oh, come on! There is absolutely no way either of those two would ever want to be near a smelly thief like you!" Locke and Setzer turned around to see Gogo standing there.

"Hello all" the mimic said.

"I'm sorry; I had to get some ice cream." Kefka came into the room behind Gogo.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the clowns.

"Meet my new, and only, friend Kefka." Gogo said.

"Hi!" Kefka waved, licking his ice cream bar.

"Gogo" Locke started "you do realize that your new 'friend' is the clown we have to kill, right?"

"Oh, is it?" the mimic said, glancing at Kefka "Huh, what do you know!"

"Could Gogo be any dumber?" Edgar asked Sabin.

"The sad thing is…he probably could be." Sabin responded.

"Guess I have to kill you now, no hard feelings, right buddy?" Gogo asked.

"Oh, of course not, it's quite all right." Kefka said as he finished his ice cream bar.

"Can Gau kill now?" the boy asked.

"Let me go first!" Setzer stepped forward; "Slots!" three wheels appeared out of thin air and started spinning, "Come on, come on!" the wheels stopped on three dragons, "Yes!" the silver haired man exclaimed as a very large black dragon materialized above everyone's heads.

"Oh crap, Bahamut." The maniacal clown said.

Just then a summoning circle appeared around Celes and a second black dragon showed up.

"Double crap, two Bahamuts." The clown started getting worried.

Gogo jumped forward and yelled "Mimic!" then a third dragon emerged.

"Triple crap, THREE Bahamuts!" Kefka exclaimed as three large and fiery blue blasts came towards him at the same time.

The resulting blast could be seen all the way from Doma.

* * *

"Everything in this place looks the same!" an annoying young girl said.

"Really Krile!" a brown haired man said "I mean this…uh, this…uh, hey Faris, what's this place called again?"

A purple haired woman sighed, "The Void Bartz, you think you would remember, since the evil warlord that wants to destroy our world is always talking about it."

"Don't be mean to Bartz" another purple haired woman said, "you know he isn't smart enough to remember much, watch. Hey Bartz, where's Galuf?"

"Lenna, we all know he went to a happy place with toaster pastries for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Bartz said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Grandpa's dead you idiot." Krile said.

"The old guy is dead!" the brown haired man was in disbelief.

A low rumbling was heard as the entire Void shook slightly.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Lenna asked.

"Feel what?" Krile said.

All of the sudden a black hole appeared above their heads, then it instantly exploded and sent some charred and flaming people and dragons everywhere.

"Ho-ly, fish sticks!" Bartz exclaimed as a burnt old man landed on him.

"Oh, excuse me boy." The old man said as he tried to stand up, "Help an old man up will you!"

"Aww man!" a man with silver hair and a black coat stood up "I got Bahamut chunks all over me!"

"Setzer you idiot, you could've killed us all!" Locke yelled.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one summoning you know!" Setzer shouted back.

"Is anyone going to help me up?!" Strago said angrily from on top of Bartz.

"Please!" Bartz squeaked. "He's heavier then he looks!"

Faris rolled her eyes and kicked Strago off of Bartz.

"I can breathe!" the brown haired man jumped up.

"So where are we now?" Terra asked "It certainly isn't Vector."

"You know I have no idea where we are either." Bartz said.

"Okay, he is really dumb!" Krile said.

"My guess is Hell" Edgar said, brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

Out of the blue, another black hole opened up and a man in a neatly pressed suit appeared.

"All of you are invited to attend a competition that I can not tell you anything about, be at Inter-dimensional Flights by next weeks end. Thank you." The hole opened back up and the man went back down.

"Cool, which way!" Bartz asked.

"I was wondering the same thing!" Locke joined in.

"Great, no arguing with Locke" Sabin said.

"Or Bartz" Lenna added.

"Need some assistance!" a strange man in a red cloak appeared.

"Gilgamesh!" Bartz said excitedly.

"I would lend a hand, but I do not have a sword that cuts through dimensions!"

"That just stinks!" the brown haired idiot said, "Maybe you will get one in the next few seconds!"

just then a sword came flying through the air, closely followed by the appearance of a strange crack that slowly slid open; through it you could see a blond man in a grey coat.

The sword flew up and was grabbed out of the air by the strange man in red. "Overly convenient as always!" Gilgamesh said as he cut the ground open to an airport.

"The deed is done, see you later, Bartz Klauser!" the man said in an over dramatic tone as he jumped into the crack and it sealed behind him.

"Bye Gilgamesh!" Bartz yelled at the air.

Then everyone was immediately dragged down into the airport.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2, I have set a poll up on my profile page so you can vote for which Final Fantasy you want to see next, or if you want to just do a plain old review, it's all good!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all! I'm sorry I'm late...REALLY late. I hope this chapter speaks for itself! Now then, without further adieu, I present...CHapter3!

* * *

Chapter 3

A blond man sighed to himself as he sat at the edge of a cliff over looking a large body of water.

"Heeey!" a man with strange orange hair came running up.

"Huh? Oh, hey Wakka" the blond man said, a little depressed.

"Yo, Tidus, what's got you down?" Wakka asked.

"Oh, uh…nothing" Tidus replied, still sounding a little miserable.

"Hey! Ya gotta give me some credit, you're no stranger anymore, I can read you like a book ya!" the man with the giant orange hair spike said.

"I guess…" the younger man said.

"So, what's eatin' ya?" Wakka asked while sitting down next to his friend.

"It's my old man again…I mean, I know we had to do what we did…but it just isn't right, you know" Tidus said.

"Yeah…I know. Hey, we were gonna play some Blitzball, I came to ask you if you wanna join?! You know, to take your mind off of your old man?" the energetic man asked, jumping up from the spot he was sitting in.

"Yeah, I think I will Wakka" Tidus jumped up immediately.

"Alright!" Wakka turned towards the path down to the beach "You probably won't believe this, but I got Lu to play with us!"

"No way!"

"I'm good ya?"

"How in Spira did you get Lulu to play?" Tidus asked in disbelief.

"Ever since Yuna started to practice Blitz, Lu's been thinking that she might get hurt, so, I just told her that if you think she's in danger then you should come and play too!" Wakka said excitedly.

"Great, so who's got which positions?!" the blond asked.

"Well, I'll just give you the roster to look at!" the orange haired man said defiantly.

"Hey, since when did you get a roster?" Tidus asked, taking the paper from his friend.

"Since Lu was gonna play, she was all upset when she found out how disorganized our games were" Wakka said sheepishly.

"That makes sense, Lulu is very strict" the blond replied, looking down at the paper.

Besaid Aurochs:

Midfielder – Wakka  
Left field - Datto  
Right field - Letty  
Left defense - Jassu  
Right defense - Botta  
Goalie – Keepa

Summoner & Guardians:

Midfielder - Yuna  
Left field - Brother  
Right field - Tidus  
Left defense - Kimahri  
Right defense - Rikku  
Goalie - Lulu

"Kimahri!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yep, Yuna talked him into it" the energetic man said.

"Remember the last time Kimahri got wet, his fur was soaked!" the young blond man started laughing.

"Yeah, you can laugh, but you weren't the one who almost got strangled by a Ronso!" Wakka said while starting to pout.

"But I wasn't the one who 'accidentally' missed with a water spell either" Tidus scoffed.

"True…true" the orange haired man said "hey, we should get going, Lu's gonna be mad if we're late!"

"Right!" he responded as they headed down the path to the beach.

A blonde girl with strange green swirled eyes came running up to them "Slow pokes!" the girl teased.

"Hey, Rikku" Tidus said "Sorry we're late"

"We were just clearin' some stuff up. But now we're ready to Blitz!" Wakka said as he ran over to other players.

"Alright Rikku, Let's go show Wakka who's the better team!" the blond man said as he and Rikku ran over to everyone else.

"Hey, Lu!" Wakka ran over to a woman wearing black with black hair, "so you really are gonna play, huh?"

"Yes Wakka" the dark haired woman replied.

"He he! You're almost as bad at trash talking as Kimahri!" the man with the dominating orange hair spike said.

A large blue furred…man with a broken horn waked over. "Kimahri says your Momma wears combat boots." The creature said in a deep calm voice.

"Whoa, Kimahri! Have you been practicing?" Wakka asked bewildered.

"Nice one, Kimahri!" Tidus cheered.

A man with a small blond Mohawk ran over and yelled, "Rao, ajanouha! Yna fa kuehk du Blitz un fryd?" In a strange language.

(Hey, Everyone! Are we going to play Blitz or what?)

"Rumt ouin lrulupuc, Brother! Fa'na kuehk du bmyo eh y sehida!" Rikku said in the same tongue.

(Hold your chocobos, Brother! We're going to play in a minute!)

"Um, Rikku?" a woman with one blue eye, one green eye and brown hair walked over to Rikku, "None of us really know the Al Bhed language, could you maybe translate for us?"

"Well, I would Yunie, buuut, do you honestly want to about the mindless ramblings of my brother?" the perky young woman said.

"Ah!" Yuna screamed as the wind seemed to pick up drastically.

"Yo, it's Cid's airship!" Wakka yelled over all of the noise coming from the large flying machine.

"Hey there everyone!" a gruff sounding voice boomed.

"Vydran!" Brother yelled.

(Father!)

"All of you get up here pronto!" Cid yelled over the airships speakers.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait to Blitz, eh?" Wakka said.

All of a sudden the entire group, excluding the Aurochs, were teleported onto the airship's bridge.

"So, ah…how exactly do we get up here?" Tidus asked, bewildered.

"I told you before, I have no idea how this airship works!" Cid yelled back at the blond.

"Kimahri not feel safe. Kimahri go through up now" the Ronso left the room in no hurry.

"So, what did ya want us for, pops?" Rikku asked.

"Well, I got this disturbing message through one of these contraptions around here, and thought you all should hear it!" Cid shouted, "Play it back"

"Oan, cen!" another Al Bhed said as they pressed a few buttons on their control pad.

(Yes, sir)

"…Nothings happening" Tidus said disappointed.

"Just give it a minute" Cid said, crossing his arms. Still nothing. "Stupid piece of…" He mumbled as he walked over and kicked something.

Just then, a voice came from all of their speakers saying, "Welcome, slayers of Sin, you have been invited to a competition of champions. Attendance is not necessary, but this is an opportunity to see just how powerful you are." The voice died away in static.

"Pretty vague, ya?" Wakka said.

Cid waved a hand over to the pilot and asked, "Well, what do ya think?"

"It sounds…dangerous, you know?" Yuna said, uncertain.

"Come on Yuna," Tidus encouraged "I think we should go, I mean it's not like their just gonna send us off to die or anything, right? And if we all go there's nothing to be afraid of, right Wakka?"

"I'm all for it!" Wakka cheered.

"Well…I suppose." Yuna said "Let's go"

"Alright!" Rikku said in a joyful tone.

"Lu? What do ya say?" Wakka asked hopefully.

"Very well, if everyone else is going" Lulu said in a monotonous tone.

"Good, you're all in agreement," Cid said "Because I already told the pilot to start flying there!"

"What!"

"Hmph"

"Oh, my!"

"You really gotta show some more restraint, pops…"

"Pretty sneaky, for an old man!"

"Ha ha ha! I pulled a fast one on you kids, didn't I?!" Cid laughed aloud as they flew to their next destination

* * *

"Hey! Hurry it up!" a silver haired teen yelled back at his friend.

"Come on, Luneth! Not everyone gets up as early as you!" a brown haired boy said as he packed some things into a leather sack.

"Now Arc, we've got to go get some food for the other two" Luneth replied "you know how Refia gets when we skip out on what we're supposed to do and Ingus will just whine about duty until we do something"

"It's not very nice to say things like that..." Arc said as he finished packing.

"You know, for being so nice, you sure get picked on a lot" the silver haired boy said as they left their room at the inn and headed for a bakery.

"Hey Luneth, watch out for the easily avoidable hole" the shy brown haired boy said.

"Please Arc, I think that I know by now, don't go near any large ho---" Whump!

"Luneth?" Arc asked, walking over to the gaping hole "Did you fall in another hole?"

"Yeah, I really thought that after I fell down a few holes that I just might get that I'm supposed to walk around them!" Luneth said, aggravated.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Whump! "Oww…" Arc moaned as he stood up next to his friend.

"What happened to you?" Luneth asked.

"Some rude man in armor came and knocked me down here!" the brown haired boy said.

"You too!" a voice came from the shadows.

"Who's there?!" the silver haired teen said.

"Don't worry, we don't mean you any harm, we got knocked down here, just like you" a silver haired man came into view with three others. "Hello, I'm Firion, this is Guy" he motioned to a large, but not at all intimidating, brown haired man. "And these two are…" he stopped himself.

"I'm Maria" a woman whose hair was a deep shade of purple said, stepping forward

"And I am Leon" a man with the same color purple hair stepped forward.

"Alright, I'm Luneth, this here is Arc, come on say hi!" the boy said as he pushed his friend closer to the strangers.

"Uh…um…h-hi" Arc muttered.

"Now, to find a way out of here…" Firion thought aloud.

"Well, there seems to be a few passageways out of here" Leon said.

"Guy will ask squirrel for directions" Guy said, walking over to a squirrel.

"Is he, you know, all there?" Luneth whispered to Firion.

"Don't worry, this is completely normal for him" the silver haired man responded.

"Squeak squeakin' squeak skueakity, squeakin' squeakers" Guy said to the squirrel, and then he lowered his ear so that it was right next to the squirrel and sat there for a little bit. "The squirrel says to go that way" Guy pointed to a passageway.

"Let's go then!" Firion said.

"Do you really trust a squirrel?" Luneth asked.

"Do you believe the squirrel talked?" Arc asked baffled.

"It's a lot easier to just except these things" Maria said.

"Firion, you lost another weapon" Leon said.

"Da--" Firion glanced at his younger audience and finished "--ang it" he walked over and picked a sword up off the ground.

"Does that happen a lot?" Luneth asked bemused.

"More then you think" Leon said fatigued.

"What are you two talking about?" Firion called over to them.

"Nothing…" Leon called back.

"We should get going" Firion said. "Which way Guy?"

"That way" Guy pointed to a pathway.

"Let's go!" Luneth yelled.

"Whoops!" Firion started to drop some of his weapons as they headed down the passageway.

"Finally" Maria said as they saw the exit to the cave, which had two figures standing just outside.

"Luneth?" a voice came from outside the tunnel.

"Huh?" Luneth said as he examined the silhouettes "Refia! Ingus! What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw the extremely easily avoided hole in town" Refia, a young woman with reddish-brown hair, said "And we just assumed that Luneth fell in"

"Hey!" Luneth said irritated.

"It is true" Ingus, a blond young man with a knightly manner, said "You do fall down every hole you come across."

"Hmm, this is a little awkward, I believe we will be going now" Firion said.

"Where are you going? If you're going to the same place as us...we could go together" Arc asked nervously.

"You do speak!" the silver haired man said to Arc. "Anyway, we're going to find ssome sort of transportation to…Leon, where are we going to?"

"We don't really know what it is" Leon started "All we know is that it is some sort of tournament or competition, something of the sort"

"That sounds like where we are heading" Ingus said.

"Alright then let's go together" Luneth said "I guess it was luck when we got knocked into that hole by that weird man"

"Excuse me!" the voice came from a man who was standing nearby, wearing tip-to-toe purple armor with brilliant golden horns. "No means to be rude, but that man who knocked you down…was he wearing a vast amount of armor?"

"Yeah…he was. But who are you?" Luneth asked.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am known as the warrior of light, and I know the man of which you speak. His name is Garland, he seems to have developed a liking of knocking people down" the armored man said. "He is a fiend which must be stopped. The knocking down…must end."

"Well, we'd better get going or we'll miss our bus, good luck with your arch-nemesis or whatever" Firion responded.

"Actually, I am also in search of a bus, I don't suppose it's to a 'tournament of champions' by chance?" the Warrior of Light said.

"Why, yes it is!" the silver haired man said.

"Come on, the more the merrier!" Luneth said excitedly.

"I thank you" the resplendently armored man said.

Just then a bus came screeching to a halt yards from the hodgepodge group, then the door opens slowly to reveal a young man in red with brown hair at the wheel. "'Sup" the driver said, half board-half excited. "Come on everyone! Hop on!"

"Guess this is it! Come on Arc!" Luneth said jubilantly as he boarded the bus.

"A-alright…" Arc said, boarding after his friend.

"Those two are idiots." Refia said, placing her face in her palm.

"It is truly a good thing to meet someone who has the same values of honor as I" Ingus said to the Warrior of Light as they entered the bus.

"I feel the same young warrior" the man responded.

"Maria! Leon! Let's go!" Firion called to his companions who got on the bus with him, he poked his head out the door and shouted "Guy! You can come too!"

"Come on squirrel friend, let's go" Guy said, picking a squirrel up off the ground and walked on to the bus.

"Is that everyone? Alright, le'see…ah, here we go!" the driver said, placing the key in the ignition. The bus roared to life and drove down the street…poorly.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'm sorry if this one was a bit boring compared to the others...Any-who, please review and tell me what you think! (Does it not feel as if the shiney button is calling to you?)


End file.
